elemental
by pedro18
Summary: las leyendas nacen, crecen, se forman para brillar en el futuro


**Capítulo 1- ´´inicio de una leyenda´´**

 **Konohagakure no Sato, "Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas"** es la aldea oculta del País del Fuego. Como una de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas Ninja, que ha visto nacer, crecer leyendas que han cambiado el mundo ninja, como fue el co-fundador y **´´ Shodai Hokage´´ Primer Hokage** , Senju Hashirama más conocido como **´´Shinobi no Kami´´ Dios Shinobi** , el creo esta aldea con Uchiha Madara, para que no haya más guerras entre clanes y no sigan muriendo más niños

lo consiguió cuando era ya era adulto y siguió pasando los años pero la paz era inestable por las guerras entre naciones y más cuando después de la tercera guerra shinobi la aldea fue atacada por el **´´Kyubi no Kitsune´´** que causo muchas muertes tanto civiles como ninjas, y solo un ninja pudo ´´derrotarlo´´ y sellarlo en un niño recién nacido, este hombre es namikaze minato el **´´yondaime Hokage´´ (cuarto hokage)** o más conocido como el **´´Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō´´ (destello amarillo de konoha)** , donde el ´´murió´´ dando su vida por su aldea.

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde el ataque de kyubi y la muerte del cuarto, un pequeño niño se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea a altas horas buscando algo de comer este niño uzumaki naruto un pequeño con unos hermosos ojos azules como un zafiro, unas tras marcas en cada mejilla que le daba un parecido a un zorro, y un color de cabello algo particular para las personas, un color rojo como el fuego y la sangre.

se adentró a un callejón se acercó a un contenedor de basura moviendo un montos de basura para montarse para esta a la altura, abriéndolo y empezó a hurgar entre la basura buscando algo que pueda ser comestible y encontró algo en una bolsa grande, la abrió y encontró con cuatro panes pequeños pero con moho, naruto no le importó eso es mejor comer que morirse de hambre trato de limpiarlo un poco y empezó a comerse uno, para el pequeño niño muchas vece pasaba días sin comer, él estaba en el orfanato no era muy feliz que digamos desde pequeño lo miraban mal y los encargados no le importaba si comía o no y los niños que Vivian ahí le quitaban la comida o lo golpeaba, nadie le hacía caso solo era un fantasma .

Hasta hace una semana que la gente del orfanato lo saco a patadas diciendo ´´los demonios y los fenómenos no deberían vivir o estar con los humanos´´ naruto ese día fue el peor en su corta vida, él ha tenido que sobrevivir todo su vida pero ahora era más duro, naruto se sentó a terminar su primera comida en días, pero él sabía que podía pasar muchos más días que no iba comer por eso guardo dos uno para mañana y para pasado mañana si no conseguía más comida.

Él estaba solo, bueno no tan solo la única persona que hablaba con él era su inquilino dentro de él que hace más de un año lo conoce y siempre se la pasaba hablando con él, la primera vez que lo vio quedo sorprendido por lo grande que era,

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **Escena retrospectiva**

El entro en su espacio mental mientras se acostaba llorando de hambre porque los niños del orfanato se la quitaban y se quedó dormido del cansancio mental y gracias a eso se consiguió con su inquilino.

En ese momento el bijuu lo vio y lo mando a que se largue pero naruto no le hiso caso y le empezó a preguntar ¿Qué era el?, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿Cómo llego aquí?,¿por eres de color naranja?, ¿cuál es tu nombre?, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?.

El bijuu que se avía asomado para que el niño lo viera, hizo una mueca por lo fastidioso que era el mocoso, **\- [es de mala educación preguntar sin haberte presentado primero mocoso] -** dijo el bijuu que tenía una venita en la cara

Ohh verdad disculpa, me llamo uzumaki naruto, tengo tres años casi cumplo los cuatro años y bueno ya termine ahora te toca a ti.

el bijuu estaba molesto por la falta de respecto que tenía el pelirrojo para su persona- **[soy el gran y poderoso Kyubi no Kitsune el más fuerte de todos los bijuus deberes de estar agradecido de solo verme].**

 **Enserio ohm eso es sorprendente** -pregunto naruto impresionado con la cara de bobo, mientras chupaba la punta de su dedo pulgar algo que irrito al zorro

[ _No te burles de mi muchachito solo acércate y te destajo con mis garras]-grito el zorro_

Naruto se deprimió se agacho mirando al suelo mientras hacía circulitos con su dedo en el suelo- **porque todo el mundo me trata mal, hasta un zorro gigante me desprecia** \- naruto estaba con unas barras de depresión mientras les salía unas lágrimas.

El zorro que lo veía le salía unas venas de enojo por todo su rostro pensando en cómo su contenedor podía ser tan idiota bueno era un niño afín acabo- **[oye mocoso deja de llorar que me irritas los oídos de escuchar tus lloriqueos, bueno como no tengo nade que hacer pedo responder tus preguntas una por una, no te voy a responder todas tus preguntas de golpe].**

 **Enserio-** se levantó de golpe con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con estrellitas, el kyubi le salió una gota de sudor mientras veía a naruto- **bueno mi primera pregunta será, a ya sé, ¿dónde** **estoy?** -pregunto naruto.

[Bueno se puede decir que es tu paisaje mental es decir estamos en tu cabeza].

 **Bueno eso si es…. Un momento** -grito naruto sorprendido señalando al kyubi- **no que estabas muerto, el cuarto te mato hace años** -pregunto naruto mientras abanicaba su brazo.

[Ahora que te das cuenta niño que despistado eres] **\- dijo el kyubi –** [bueno la razón en que no estoy muerto, mejor dicho yo no puedo morir, soy una vestía inmortal y porque estoy aquí es simple cuando naciste el cuarto me sello en tu interior, y yo soy el motivo porque te tratan de ese modo].

naruto se quedó sin habla frente a él, estaba el motivo porque la gente lo trata mal y lo miran con desprecio, pero también estaba el yondaime que lo avía sellado al kyubi dentro de él, naruto no savia que hacer o que decir **(** ***** **perdona, la vida llena de odio es malo, solo el amor traerá la paz*).**

Naruto escucho esa frase- **o través esa voz** \- dijo naruto en voz alta y el Kitsune lo escucho y lo miraba de forma extraña como si le creciera una nueva cabeza.

 **[De que voz hablas niño los únicos que estamos aquí somos nosotros dos no hay forma que otra persona entre en tu mente]** -dijo el kyubi

 **Tú tampoco lo escuchaste, esa voz** -pregunto naruto

[ **No lo siento, no escucho nada pero que escuchas]** -pregunto interesado el bijuu.

desde mucha más pequeño escucho una voz que me da consejos, frases o me dice que tengo que hacer, sin que yo lo pida, y siempre aparece de repente pero cuando busco de donde proviene no consigo nada. Las primeras veces me daba miedo y pensaba que estaba loco porque nadie más la escuchaba pero deje de prestarle importancia - _termino de hablar naruto._

 **[Sinceramente no sé qué decirte, no soy sicólogo para darte consejos sobre eso. no me ibas a preguntar otra cosa mocoso].**

Bueno déjame pensar, a ya se mi pregunta será ¿Cómo te llamas?

El bijuu se le quedo viendo sin saber que decir, ningún humano le avía preguntado nunca antes como se llama, la única persona que le decía por su nombre eran sus hermanos y su padre, volvió a ver al pelirrojo- **[y porque debería decírselo a un simple mortal]-** dijo el kyubi con su orgullo en alto.

Bueno no sé, pero yo ya dije mi nombre a hora por educación te toca a ti, además no dijiste que estamos en mi espacio mental, es decir que estas en mi mente y como lo estás eso es lo que te lo pido, por favor.

(esto gaki es muy inteligente para su edad, y es buen negociador por una u otra razón se me hace familiar), pensó el kyubi- **[bueno te lo diré escucha bien este magnífico nombre que nadie sabe serás el primer humano en saberlo, deberías de sentirte honrado de que te lo valla a decir, mi nombre es el gran** **´´kurama´´,** **me puedes decir kurama-sama]** \- termino de hablar kurama con el pecho inflado con una sonrisa de vitoria y el ego por los cielos, y sus aires de superioridad.

 **Naruto se le quedo mirando-bueno kurama-onii-chan, quieres ser mi amigo** -pregunto naruto

Kurama se quedó con la boca abierta el mocoso no le prestó atención a su grandeza pero la pequeña pregunta del niño lo despertó- **[no quiero]**

 **Que porque** - _pregunto naruto_

[Muy fácil, eres un falta de respecto y lo otro no me gusta tener amigo así de simple].

Naruto nuevamente se deprimió- **no hay forma de que seamos amigos.**

[No porque los humanos son traicioneros].

 **Yo no soy así te lo juro** – _naruto se señaló con su dedo._

[No te creo].

 **Te lo demostrare me ganare tu confianza y podremos ser amigo, ya verás** - _dijo naruto_

 **[Claro, claro como tú digas]** - _dijo kurama desinteresado._

En ese momento kurama marco su destino, naruto era muy persuasivo y muy testarudo, pero lo que lo aria más difícil de quitarse a naruto de encima, es que naruto aprendió a entran en su espacio mental incluso despierto, naruto pasos días, semanas, meses. Hablando con kurama aunque este se hacia el dormido para que el niño se vaya pero no funcionaba, kurama se tuvo que rendir ante la insistencia del pelirrojo.

Y eso nos lleva donde estábamos –naruto estaba en el callejón comiéndose el segundo pan

 **Kurama-onii-chan que are, estoy llegando a mi limite dudo que aguante otra semana así** –pregunto naruto

No te rindas naruto, sé que es difícil pero hemos sobrevivido solos todo el tiempo solo es cuestión de organizarse.

Pero en la casa que hemos hecho en el bosque queda muy lejos de aquí y además es difícil de conseguir comida en el bosque también, pero aquí anqué la comida es escasa se encuentra más que en el bosque aunque normalmente está dañada pero me sirve para sobrevivir.

 **Lo sé, eres todavía muy pequeño para que puedas cazar ciertos tipos de animales en el bosque** -naruto se deprimió muy rápido- **no te deprimas, deberías de tener más confianza en ti.**

Lo se kurama-naruto no se percató de que alguien se le acerba mientras hablaba con su inquilino en su mente-bueno no importa mejor me voy a terminar de comer esto-naruto se lanzó el ultimo pedo de pan que tenía a la boca pero cuando iba a empezar a masticar.

 **¡Naruto!** Grito el hombre que se puso de frente a él, pero por el susto naruto se empezó a asfixiar con el pedazo de comida atorándose en su garganta, naruto empezó a cambiar lentamente de color llegando rápidamente al azul- **aguanta, respira-** el hombre agarro a naruto lo giro para abrazarlo por detrás y con sus manos presionando su barriga haciendo fuerza para que escupiera lo que se avía comido.

Naruto pudo escupir lo que lo estaba atragantando, cuando empezó a respirar se alivió un poco cuando tomo su respiración usual, sé levando a ver el hombre que lo avía salvado, pero por su grito era el culpable de que casi se muera por asfixia-cundo lo miro bien era un anciano con una bata blanca que le tapaba sus pies y llevaba un sombrero demasiado extraño que tenía escrito la palabra fuego.

Cuando lo miro bien se preguntó de dónde lo avía visto antes, los ojos del anciano lo veía con tristeza, arrepentimiento y otras emociones que no puede identificar. El anciano acercaba su mano hacia el- **naruto** -dijo el anciano –naruto con miedo miro una ruta de escape y salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble.

Naruto se dirigía al bosque donde estaba su casa improvisada mientras decía ´´más vale que aquí huyo, que aquí murió´´ .el pelirrojo llego a su casa y tomo un gran respiro de alivio avía corrido mucho por el susto y no tomo pausas para descansar pero algo llamo su atención. Frente del apareció de nuevo ese anciano cuando naruto lo vio salió corriendo a meterse dentro de su casa.

el viejo miro la casa con tristeza y dolor y se acercó a la puerta que era una placa de metal y toco la ´´puerta´´ **toc, toc-** el viejo observo bien la estructura, estaba hechas de tablas de madera y de zing que estaba sujetas por cuerdas que se veían degastadas, que de una simple patada se caería o si lloviera a cantaros.

 **Quien es** \- pregunto el pelirrojo desde adentro

 **Naruto-kun no sabes quién soy** -pregunto el anciano

 **No, debería y como sabes mi nombre** -pregunto mientras veía por un agujero al viejo que le resultaba conocido por algo

Te conozco muy bien desde que naciste, y yo te cuide cuando eras un recién nacido y si te pregunta quién soy yo, soy la persona que todos los habitantes de la aldea son mi familia, puedes salir por favor soy el **´´Sandaime Hokage´´** Hiruzen Sarutobi- _dijo hiruzen_

Naruto salió lentamente viendo fijamente al viejo kage que cuando era más pequeño iba al orfanato a verlo y siempre lo trataba bien, aunque como hace un año que no lo veía que se avía olvidado del anciano, pero a una cierta distancia se alejó de él, hiruzen vio fijamente al pelirrojo detallando cada detalle de él, su ropa está sucia y ropa igual que él, su cuerpo era pequeño pero se veía que estaba desnutrido que se podían ver clarimentes sus huesos, naruto era pellejo y huesos.

Naruto porque estás viviendo aquí, no deberías de estar en orfanato-pregunto

 **No, me echaron hace una semana y estado viviendo aquí y sobreviviendo para mantenerme vivo, hice esta casa con lo que conseguí, verdad que me quedo genial lo hice yo solito** -naruto lo decía mientras le daba unas palmaditas a un lado de la estructura de la casa. En ese momento la casa que construyo naruto se desmorono, miro a ver su casa y luego al hokage con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor estilo anime. En eso momento naruto se agacho haciendo círculos en el suelo con unas barras de depresión y unas lágrimas en los ojos.

hiruzen lo miraba con pena y una gota de sudor en su cabeza, iba a articular una palabra pero no podía, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permito hablar, trago saliva para aliviar la pesadez que tenía, empezó a acercarse a naruto que estaba deprimido en el suelo, sus brazos se enrollaron a los lados de naruto, mientras les daba una abrazo por detrás con mucho cariño tratando de no llorar _-_ **lo siento naruto** _-_ hiruzen trago de nuevo saliva _-_ **lo siento mucho por no cuidarte, por no hacer las cosas bien-** hiruzen empezó a apretar el abrazo que tenía con el pelirrojo.

Naruto que estaba haciendo circulitos en el suelo, sintió que unos brazos que se acercaban para apretarlo en abrazo cuando el viejo kage le dijo que lo sentía mientras lo abrazaba más fuertemente, no pudo resistirse empezó a soltar su dolor, estaba llorando mientras sus manos aguantaban fuertemente los brazos del kage, que también soltó sus lágrimas que no pudo contener más.

 **Lo siento mucho naruto te prometo que te cuidare mejor-** hablaba hiruzen tratando de controlar sus lágrimas que caían, luego de un rato, los dos se calmaron y dejaron de llorar _-_ **naruto te voy a llevar a mi casa te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras, te voy a buscar una casa que este cerca de la torre hokage para que cuando salga temprano siempre te vaya a visitar.**

Hiruzen pudo ver que naruto estaba cansado, casi dormido, sus ojos estaban entrecerrado. Llorar tanto hiso que se cansara y por las condiciones que han estado, tardaría un tiempo en que se reponga, hiruzen cargo a naruto en sus brazos estilo nupcial para llevarlo a su casa, naruto que estaba medio consiente veía al anciano mientras que sus manos agarraban la bata del viejo fuertemente- **jiji** -hablo naruto que no aviad echo ni una sola palabra desde que termino de llorar.

Hiruzen bajo la cara para ver la cara del pelirrojo- **que deseas naruto, quieres algo**.

 **gra….gracias jiji** \- naruto del cansancio se quedó dormido. Hiruzen se le quedo viendo a naruto con una pequeña sonrisa pero en su mente sentía un profundo rencor consigo mismo, el viejo kage estaba tan profundo en sus pensamientos que no se percató o no supo sentir una cierta figura que parecía a un hombre en un árbol que los estaba viendo con una sonrisa en su boca, mientras empezaba a masticar una manzana.

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **Residencia sarutobi**

Naruto se levantaba, se sentía raro, miró a un lado estaba en un cuarto que nunca avía viste en su vida, (que es esto) se preguntó naruto en su mente, (en donde estoy).

 **[No te acuerdas naruto]** hablaba kurama en la mente de naruto **[el viejo mono te llevo a su casa después que te quedaras dormido en sus brazos, ayer en la noche. ahorita estamos en la casa del mono]**

(A…a es verdad ahora que hago) se preguntó naruto pero el sonido de la puerta que la estaban tocando lo hiso levantar.

* **Toc, toc*** . **naruto soy yo, puedo pasar** -pregunto hiruzen al otro lado de la puerta **. (Jai** **)** **–** Paso al escuchar la respuesta del pelirrojo- **como dormiste naruto-kun, espero que muy bien.**

 **Si dormí muy bien, hace mucho que dormía en paz y en una cama tan cómoda y suave-** lo decía mientras rebotaba en la cama como cualquier niño normal.

 **Hiruzen sonrió** \- que bueno es escucharlo te traje algo de ropa cuando asuma era niño seguro que te quedara pero primero tienes que bañarte para que te vistas y después bajes a desayunar, con esto me retiro, nos vemos horita naruto-kun – **termino de decir mientras sobaba su cabeza consintiéndolo como a un cachorro y retirándose del cuarto.**

 **Jiji, es muy bueno conmigo, mejor me meto a bañar para comer.**

 _ **Salto de tiempo**_

Naruto estaba en el comedor, esperando que una de las sirvientas le sirva de comer, estaba en una pequeña mesa pero era demasiado larga a un lado de él estaba su jiji - **jiji porque estamos nosotros dos solos, no debería ver más gente-** pregunto naruto mientras le servían su comida.

Ya todo el mundo desayuno, ya casi es medio día, te estuve esperando para desayunar y tuve que mandar un clon a trabajar, cuando terminemos de desayunar vamos a buscarte una nueva casa que este cerca de la torre hokage, para poder visitarte todos los días – **termino de hablar**.

 **Ohhh enserio, que genial y cuando nos vamos** -pregunto naruto con estrellitas en los ojos

Relájate, primero hay que comer y después vamos a ver un apartamento que te guste entendiste.

Si jiji –naruto e hiruzen empezaron a desayunar para comenzar el día.

 _ **Salto de tiempo**_

 **Konohagakure-calles**

Naruto e hiruzen estuvieron buscando un apartamento adecuado para el pelirrojo, pero muchos de los apartamentos eran grande y demasiados caros, otros porque estaban demasiado lejos de la torre, muchos no cumplían con las normas de sanidad y muchos de los lugares que visitaron cuando pasaban, la gente lo miraba mal y hiruzen se dio cuenta de eso y miraba de forma asesina a quienes miraban mal a naruto, pero naruto no era consciente de eso, él estaba demasiado emocionado, que no se percató de nada.

 **Complejos de apartamentos**

Después de un tiempo de buscar por toda la aldea encontraron el lugar perfecto, era pequeño pero perfecto para una sola persona, pero para naruto era enorme, él nunca había tenido una habitación para el solo, él siempre tuvo que dormir en literas con muchos niños en un cuarto, el apartamento tenía cinco habitaciones que eran la sala, la cocina, el baño, él cuarto de lavandería y por ultimo lo que sería su habitación.

 **Este lugar es perfecto y queda muy cerca del parque y de la torre hokage y puedo jugar todos los días, gracias jiji** \- grito naruto con felicidad mientras abrazaba al viejo mono

 **Este es lugar, está bien me parece el más adecuado para que vivas aquí, tiene cocina, baño, microondas y otras cosas de utilidad, y además yo podre siempre visitarte.**

Si será perfecto jiji jejeje- Menciono naruto – naruto, no por que vayas a vivir solo, vas a tener tu casa un basurero, siempre vendré a ayudarte a limpiar-menciono hiruzen.

Está bien jiji – bueno como ya terminamos, hay que comprarte ropa y otras cosas para tu nuevo hogar que te parece naruto-kun – si vamos –grito naruto con emoción

 **XxxxxxxX**

Una semana había pasado desde que naruto se acomodó en su nuevo hogar y muchas osas habían sucedido

 **Torre hokage**

Vamos jiji, tengo que enseñarte este lugar, que preparan comida de dioses – hablaba naruto mientras agarraba por la bata a viejo kage mientras trataba por la fuerza arrastrarlo de su asiento.

Naruto-kun espera estoy trabajando y cuál es ese lugar que mencionas?-pregunto hiruzen

Bueno es que ayer por la noche no tenía que comer y estuve paseando por la aldea y empezó a llover y Salí corriendo para no mojarme y termine perdiendo mi dinero y empecé a oler un delicioso olor que hacía que fuera hacia ese lugar, cuando llegue, me asome, quería comer pero no tenía dinero, pero el dueño nota que estaba ahí, me oculte pero luego me asome de nuevo y el dueño me hiso con un gesto con su mano que me acercara y me regalo un plato del manjar de los dioses, yo no sabía que existiera algo tan delicioso como es el ramen - termino de hablar naruto con una sonrisa mientras todavía trataba de arrastrar a su abuelo a la fuerza.

Hiruzen tenía una gota en la cabeza (será que todos los uzumaki su pasión es el ramen, él es igualito a mito-sama y a kus.. no porque recuerdo aquello, naruto está aquí, no tengo que recordad los fantasmas del pasado) - ha que bueno y como se llama el lugar –pregunto pero tenía la seguridad o más bien el cien por ciento de qué lugar era.

Bueno es Ichiraku Ramen y el dueño y su hija son muy amable conmigo se llaman ´´Teuchi-oji y ayame-nee ´´.

(Como me lo imagine, será que los uzumakis tienen un imán para el ramen) jajaja pues vamos, voy a dejar el trabajo para mañana, ya el sol se está ocultando y combinaría perfectamente con un gran tazón de ramen.

Si vamos rápido, tengo mucha hambre-naruto empezó a arrastras al kage fuera de su asiento y de la torre a comer.

 **xxxxxx**

Naruto iba caminando por un sendero, estos días estaban nevando por eso tuvo que cambiar su atuendo, a uno que lo cuide del frio como lo es una chaqueta y una bufanda roja empezó a jugar en un columpio mientras la nieve blanca nieva caía, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de un grupo de tres matones un poco mayores que estaban un poco lejos en semicírculo hasta que escucho un lloriqueo.

El pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos y fue a donde el grupo de matones cuando se acercó lo suficiente vio que estaban molestando a una pequeña niña de cabello azul oscuro y piel blanca y unos ojos blancos casi como una perla que estaba llorando

Hey que hacen, porque la están haciendo llorar-pregunto naruto un poco molesto

¿Qué? Que quieres enano, nadie te está llamando, mejor vete antes que te demos una paliza- hablo unos del pequeño grupo

Verdad, tomate, lárgate lo que estamos haciendo no te importa – hablo otro niño

 **[** Jajaja te dijeron tomate **(** esto en es deja vu me recuerda a cierta pelirroja **)** jajaja **]** Reía el zorro en la mente de naruto

 **(** Cállate Kurama-onii-chan a veces eres malo, pero esa palabra no me enoja **)** refuto naruto en su espacio mental

 **[** Solo me quería burlar un poco, eso no hace daño a nadie jajaja **(** pero a la vez es tan diferente de lo que era mi antigua carcelera **)] –** pensó en ese momento el bijuu.

Demonio, por que no te mueres de una vez y dejas de estorbar –dejo el último de los matones

En ese momento naruto salió de su espacio mental- **demonio-** a naruto le salieron unas venitas palpitando – **demonio** – volvió a repetir con enojo. Naruto se acercó a uno de los matones lo suficiente para clavarle un puño en su cara así empezando una pelea uno contra tres.

Después de un rato estaba, naruto todo golpeado, con un ojo hinchado, su bufanda hecha añicos y una que otro parte rota de la ropa. El pelirrojo se estaba levantando de la golpiza, sacudiéndose un poco se acercó a le pequeña niña. **Hola me llamo uzumaki naruto mucho gusto ¿estás bien?.**

Pregunto mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo – la niña acepto su saludo de mano mientras naruto hacia un poco fuerza para alzarla.

La niña no sabía que decir pero solo se inclinó en forma de respecto y vio la bufanda del pelirrojo en el suelo que estaba hecha añicos y la cogió .naruto le hizo una seña con la cabeza que ya no importa, está rota, no se puede hacer más **´´.**

 **[** Naruto no recuerdas que hora es **]** pregunto kurama.

 **(** no, tenía que hacer algo? **)** Pregunto naruto.

el bijuu suspiro **[** a veces eres un cabeza hueca, el mono no te dijo que tenías que pasar por su oficina **]**

 **(** o si verdad se me avía olvidado por completo me tengo que ir rápido **)** termino de hablar naruto en su mente, cortandola conexión.

 **Lo siento tengo que irme** – dijo el pelirrojo saliendo corriendo con prisa a su destino, dejando a la pequeña niña ojo perlados sola, la pequeña niña se iba caminado con la bufanda con una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojo.

Mientras con naruto 

**(** Kurama-onii-chan esa niña tenía unos ojos muy bonitos pero porque son así? **)-** pregunto naruto en su paisaje mental mientras corría a la torre _._

 **[** Eso se debe a sus genes o más bien a su Kekkei Genkai por el color de sus ojo se debe de tratar de un miembro del clan Hyūga. es unos de los clanes más importante y poderosos de konoha **]**.

 **(** A eso quiere decir que ella puede ser fuerte cuando sea grande eso sería genial, seria divertido luchar en el futuro contra ella **).**

 **[** No, no lo creo, no ves que estaba llorando por unos simples matones, simplemente dudo que lo sea en el futuro **].**

 **(** Bueno si tú lo dices **)** naruto seguía corriendo llegando a la torre **(** llegue al fin, en la nieve es difícil correr, mejor me apuro para saber que quiere jiji **)** naruto entro, paso por donde secretaria y siguió su camino hasta lo oficina y abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso como siempre lo hacía **´´jiji ya llegue´´.**

Las dos personas que estaban en la oficina se figaron del pequeño pelirrojo que entro bruscamente – **oh naruto-kun que bueno que llegaste te estábamos espe... pe... rando ¡que te paso naruto, porque estas así! –** se levantó para asomarse e ir a inspeccionar el estado del pelirrojo

 **A, esto no es nada solo me pelee con unos matones que estaban molestando a un niña-** hablo naruto como si nada, encogiendo sus hombros.

Hiruzen suspiro **– bueno, naruto eso está bien, qué quieras a ayudar a las personas pero, no deberías ponerte en peligro-** se separa y se dirigió a su asiento **\- siéntate** \- Naruto asintió y se sentó mirando al kage – **bueno naruto de seguro te preguntaras porque** **te dije que vinieras** **hoy** – naruto asintió con la cabeza – **bueno se trata del incidente de hace unos días** **, por lo tanto estará siempre contigo un a anbu para tu protección, seguro que ya la conoces -** hiruzen señala a una persona, que naruto no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Naruto giro su cabeza y vio lo que parecía a una mujer, solo lo supo por su pelo morado y los pechos que se veían de la armadura de combate anbu – **quien eres –** pregunto el pelirrojo

 **Vaya, vaya, mira quien se olvidó de mí, la próxima vez que pidas ayuda, dudaré en hacerlo-** lo dijo de forma juguetona mientras se quitaba su máscara y mostraba un rostro familiar y muy hermoso.

 **He.. Porque siento que la he visto antes** – se preguntó naruto .hasta que su cerebro empezó a funcionar – **tú... Tú eres la de la otra vez –** señalo naruto a la pelimorada.

A hora si te acuerdas de mí, pera aquella ocasión no nos presentamos porque te desmayaste, mi nombre Uzuki Yūgao mucho gusto - declaro haciendo una pequeña inclinación con una pequeña

Mi…mi nombre es uzumaki naruto igualmente es un gusto conocerte

Relájate un poco a partir de ahora te estaré vigilando para cuidarte y que no hagas bromas que dañen a los demás, quedo claro – hablo como si nada pero naruto estaba sudando.

 **(** Maldición ahora no podré hacer mis bromas **)** grito naruto en su mente - **[** jajaja que pequeño es el mundo, la persona que te salvo la vida ahora no te dejará vivirla libre **]** \- **(** no te burle de mí, que hare ahora sin hacer broma, estaré aburrido, pero de cierta manera me alegro que sea ella **)** pensaba naruto mientras miraba a Yūgao y recordaba cómo se conocieron.

 **Xxxxxx**

 **Escena retrospectiva**

Naruto iba corriendo por las calles huyendo de algunos aldeanos que estaban molestos por las ´´inofensivas bromitas´´ que naruto hacía, pero para los aldeanos naruto no sabía moderarse en sus bromas, que eran pesadas.

´´ Naruto vuelve acá de inmediato´´- grito un anciano corriendo tras naruto con furia.

´´ tienes que pagar por tus bromas, no huyas cobarde´´ -grito una mujer gorda y mal maquillada.

 **Ni hablar, más vale el que aquí huyo, que el que aquí murió** – grito naruto mientras apuraba el paso para dejar atrás la turba enfurecida

 **Fiu** -resoplo naruto en un callejón por al fin adverse escapado – **me escape, soy el mejor escabulléndose y en hacer bromas-** decía mientras se sacudía el sudor de su frente.

´´ Te en encontramos mocoso, no te escaparas de nuevo ´´ -naruto miro con temor lo avían cachado de infraganti y lo pero al frente suyo, avían dos hombre de mediana edad que parecía unos maleantes, naruto se dirigió al otro lado pero otros dos hombre le intersectaron.

´´ A donde piensas huir, la pagaros por tus estúpidas bromas, te voy a dar una paliza para que nunca más se te ocurra hacer otra broma en tu miserable vida ´´- refuto uno de los hombre mientras se tronabas sus nudillos.

 **Esperen, hay que tomarse las cosas con calma, lo siento por mi broma de ase rato-** se disculpó naruto con miedo

´´ crees que con una simple disculpa te vamos a perdonar, te vamos a dar una lección ´´ el hombre se acercaba con sus compañeros a naruto con una bate.

Naruto estaba aterrado cuando el matón le iba a golpear con el bate, cerró sus ojos y se preparó para el dolor, pero nunca vino, al abrir sus ojos vio un largo cabello morado ,que con una espada enfundada – **estas bien** \- pregunto la peli morada, naruto asintió incrédulo – **bueno es mejor** **que se vayan y esto no pasara a mayores.**

´´ Quien piensas que te crees, fuera puta no te metas donde no te llaman´´ grito el hombre con el bate

La peli morada le salió una vena en la frente - (ese tipo a acaba de llamar puta, ahora si está muerto) pensó. Los matones corrieron a arremeter contra ella, en un destello ella desfundo su espada y rápidamente los corto dándole muerte. Se giró a ver al pelirrojo, que estaba con los ojos en blancos y temblando de miedo, ella se acercó un poco para ver cómo estaba **\- lo siento que tengas que ver e…eso** \- la peli morada se quedó sorprendida a ver que el pelirrojo se acababa de desmallar – ( **los niños de ahora no aguanta nada** ) - pensó.

Fin de Escena retrospectiva

 **xxxxx**

´´naruto ,naaruutoo ,!NARUTO¡´´ -grito Yūgao para sacar de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo.

 **¡Aaah¡** -grito naruto sorprendido del grito – **porque me gritaste** -pregunto

´´ Es tu culpa por no prestar atención ´´

 **Pero no tenías por qué gritarme** – gritico naruto inflando sus cachetes asiéndose pasar como si estuviera enojado

 **Bueno es hora de irse, hokage-sama tiene mucho trabajo por hacer y no hay que desperdiciar su tiempo, nos vemos hokage-sama** – el kage asintió **– nos vamos naruto-kun.**

 **Hai, nos vemos jiji mañana te buscare para que comamos –** se despidió naruto saliendo con Yūgao de la oficina y de la torre **.**

 **Así empezaría una gran historia**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **Fin del capitulo**


End file.
